


Candy Corn

by oh_anakin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27282760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_anakin/pseuds/oh_anakin
Summary: Buffy walks in on Halloween preparations at the library.





	Candy Corn

“I dunno, doesn’t it seem a little… gauche for a library to just have free candy lying around?” Buffy surveys the non-demony-related work Willow and Xander have spread all over the library table. “Hardly anyone comes in here except us.”

“It’s for Halloween spirit,” Willow says.

“Wil just wanted to buy buckets of Halloween candy,” Xander says. Willow elbows him without stopping her shucking of the candy-corn. “For _practice,_ Xander. I wanted to do some fun little transformation magic… it went a little wrong.”

The candy corn-cob’s husk does look suspiciously red and shiny, come to think of it…

“Come help out?” Xander quickly adds, “I mean, I’m not having any trouble getting these things out of their shells, but some Slayer super-strength wouldn’t hurt either.”


End file.
